Fan Fucking What
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Pam is learning about a certain website because of Tara's interest to it.


**Fan Fucking What? **

**Hello everyone :) Just a little story about an idea who came to me... Enjoy your reading! **

Pam was glancing at her pink laptop's screen with a disdainful expression on her beautiful features. She was in her office at the back of Fangtasia since she woke up, ordering stuff for her bar. But an hour ago, she got tired of all those orders and decided to surf on Internet to find something interesting. She did find this website that caught her attention, in the historic of the computer, but she didn't quite know what to think about it. So instead of closing the page, she summoned her progeny to her.

"Tara. Come here, _now._" Pam instructed with a voice bored and mad at the same time.

The pretty black woman arrived in the office at vampire speed, looking at her maker with an arch eyebrow.

"You called, Barbie?" Tara asked with a false sweet tone in her rough voice.

"I did, indeed. What's that, Tara?" Pam inquired while returning her computer's screen for her progeny to fully see it.

"Fanfiction" The baby vamp answered simply while raising her shoulders lightly.

"Fan fucking _what_?" The blonde groaned with a face that was definitely her mad one.

"It's hum... a website that ships people together, in books, series, movies..." Tara explained, being uncomfortable with her maker discovering it.

"That, I got it while I was looking, thank you. Question is: what was it doing in my computer's historic? Have you been using my computer again? Have you _really_ been reading to this shit instead of fucking working, Tara?" Pam said with her arms crossed over her generous chest.

"Pam, I can explain." Tara begged, putting her hands on the desk in front of her.

"You better." She hissed.

So Tara explained. At least she tried to. She told Pam that humans thought that True Blood was only a TV show, that their characters were fictional, like Harry Potter's ones. Pam laughed at it, feeling more and more dangerous than ever: no one even _knew_ they could be attacked anytime by hungry vampires. Tara also told Pam was kind of _stories _were wrote about them...

"You know, because of the baby vamp hormones I'm always horny..." She mumbled, looking away from her maker's piercing eyes.

"Yeah, I can _clearly_ feel it through our fucking bond, thanks for reminding me how uncomfortable it is. So instead of having me, you're reading at those stupid... _fanfictions_... written by teenagers with a lack of sexuality life?" Pam spitted out those words with disgust, increasing her hate for children even more.

"If you were there for me, I wouldn't have to do this, but... Anyway. Some of them have talent, you know! It's pretty realistic." Tara confessed with a playful grin.

"Glad to know it. Now get back to work, and do not use my computer ever _again_ specially not for this... crap. Understood?" Pam said menacingly, getting up on her feet to look directly into her progeny's eyes.

"Yes Missy Pam. But you should really try to read some." Tara laughed and vamp sped quickly to the bar, too quick for Pam to have the time to slap her across the face.

She sat down at her desk, still not believing how teenage-like Tara could be sometimes.

-xxx-

At about 3h in the morning, Tara was closing the bar, Ginger was heading home and Pam was captivated by Fanfiction's treasures. She hated to admit it, but her horny progeny was right about it: it was damn hot. She just finished this one about her and Tara being madly in love and fucking all around Fangtasia. It gave her ideas she didn't like to have, feelings she didn't know she had. She turned off her computer with a sigh, knowing that she was about to act without thinking, which wasn't usually her thing. She vamp sped into the bar's main room, right behind Tara who was cleaning a table. She pressed her front flushed against her progeny's muscled back, wrapping her arms around slender waist to rest her hands on a toned stomach, caressing it lightly.

"I want you..." Pam whispered into Tara's ear, kissing this sensitive place under it with a brush of full lips against soft skin.

"What the fuck is going on here, Blondie?" The gorgeous black woman answered, her whole body straightening from surprise.

"Oh I can just go and forget I ever wanted you in my life. But I can _feel_ you don't want me to leave... Am I right, sweetie?" Pam asked in this teasing tone that is impossible to resist.

"Don't go. Ever." Tara said weakly in a moan, turning in the circle of Pam's slim arms, now nose to nose with her maker.

"Now, now. No need to get sentimental. How about we act one of these fanfictions before going to bed? Would you like it?" Pam inquired innocently, turning her head on the side while doing her puppy eyes.

"Very much." Was the only thing Tara was able to say before Pam's full lips crashed on her own tenderly.

It was the first time Pam let feelings came into her life since the beginning of her relationship with Eric, and she sure knew the best place to start was with this attractive young woman falling into her arms...

**Thanks for reading everyone :) Should I continue this, or a one shot is enough? You tell me! ^^ Reviews are welcome, as always...**

**AB xxx**


End file.
